The Black Hawk
by KatMaxKu
Summary: Shisui's final moments. Outtake to TGTS.


Okay, this is for those who wanted it. It's not a sequel but more of an outtake. If you haven't red TGTS then you probably won't get this O/S, but this could be a stand-alone read too. This is an AU, NONMASS. Also, I'm taking a huge risk, seeing as how FFN is deleting stories that have mature themes, but I don't wanna change it, so hopefully this will slip by under the radar. This contains EXPLICIT sexual content.

I also want to thank xXRosexScorpiusXx for the pre-reading, talking me through it, and the title choices.

And before anyone asks, no, it's not Madara. Just some random Uchiha I made up XD

* * *

It hit Shisui before he was aware of it.

At first, his reality was based on normal perception. His conscious and subconscious were fully alert, aware, constantly searching for danger...or even for something that didn't seem right, didn't fit it.

He had been running, analyzing the terrain around him for hours. This was nothing. He was trained and well-equipped to handle the tedium of searching for prey. That was why he was asked to do this mission, after all.

He was approached by the elders and led rather clandestinely to a secret location, away from the Uchiha district. When they reached their hidden destination he met with Fugaku-sama and a few of the other councilmen. He was told of a traitor among the Uchiha, but he didn't know the man personally. He defected from Konoha and disowned the clan when Shisui was young and in training, just before the start of the Third War. Back then a search party had been mobilized and while they returned alive he had gotten away. Another team was dispatched and they claimed they had gotten the job done. A few days ago another clan member had sent intelligence via black hawk, reporting the sighting of a suspicious Sharingan wielder and describing the abilities of the man. Use of the black hawk meant they wouldn't be making it out alive. The abilities were too familiar to the Uchiha that had defected years ago for it to be coincidental. Shisui was now tasked with picking up the trail of the clan member that inadvertently ran into the defector and to find him. If found, bring him back alive. If that wasn't possible, collect his Sharingan then kill him.

Normally the Uchiha would only ask the clan members within to handle the issue of one of their own that had sundered, but this just wasn't some supercilious punk who thought histrionically leaving the village was punishment to the clan. This man whom Shisui's main objective was to hunt down had been at one time hailed as the prodigy of the clan.

Shisui would have asked Itachi to join him on this venture but he was already out of the village on his own mission. The next best thing was his own ANBU squad.

It took a few days to find the location of the clansmen who died a few days ago, who gave the report of his finding. The man's black hawk lead them to a remains of a battle. Using that as their reference point, he and his squad would start with a five mile radius surveillance to see if there was evidence of a trail. If a path of escape was discovered then they could proceed from there. If not, they would have to change their central location and start surveillance again until something turns up.

Shisui gave orders as to which direction each squad member should go then they took off. Five miles might not have seemed like much, but when searching every piece of land meticulously for any sign of a trail it can quickly become quite tedious.

The black hawk had led them to the northern border of Fire Country. Shisui could tell he was passing into Kusagakure territory because the densely populated forest of his home country gradually changed to much more densely populated forest. The grass and plants were deeper greens and the oddly shaped monstrosity of trees that he didn't know the names of were growing mushrooms right out of the trunks. The canopy of this forest was so thick sunlight didn't break through and Shisui felt as if he were working in twilight when it was still early day. He would have to be mindful of when traveling in the trees because covering its branches were thin blankets of lichen, making the terrain slippery.

Wondering when Kusa ANBU might come around to interrogate him something pink came into his periphery and his attention immediately snapped to it. The forest was so dank with only browns and greens making up its gloomy atmosphere that that brightly contrasting color nearly jumped out at him. After pushing aside large fronds from a tree one brow lowered in bemusement. There, in the middle of this god-forsaken Kusa forest was a single cherry blossom tree.

Shisui quirked a small smile.

This entire mission was difficult for a number of reasons. He wasn't being compensated as there wasn't an actual "client"; who knew how long it was going to take; the subject of the hunt was a man normally not trifled with...

And Sakura.

More so than ever he had to continually keep his concentration and focus in check because his thoughts would subconsciously drift back to her.

And then he was back there, envisioning her, envisioning them together in his mind's eye the night before he left for this mission.

_"What's this one from?" _

_She stroked his unclothed abdomen lightly, tracing a faint scar that ran from his hip bone almost to his naval._

"_Hm._ _Chūnin_ _exams I think."_

_His muscles tightened as she drew a line with her tongue along the blemish. Then she looked up abruptly. Her green eyes were sparkling with curiosity._

"_You think? You can't remember?"_

_He shrugged. "I'm supposed to remember how I acquired every scar?" he asked rhetorically, cradling her cheek with one hand. Her eyes softened and he reveled in how she automatically leaned into him._ _She was so trusting and ingenuous. He never had to question her sincerity because she was so open and forward with her feelings. Especially towards him. She demonstrated this by sliding her naked body along his until she was face to face with him. She leaned in until their noses were almost touching._

_"Someone like_ you _should remember how they got their scars...you have so few of them." She smiled wanly, her eyes wandering all over his body. "And besides, abdominal wounds are very hard to forget. I would know."_

_Shisui's eyes roamed over to where her own scar was from when she battled against the Akatsuki. It wasn't quite on her abdomen, but he got her point, nonetheless. Now it was his turn to gently lay her on her back and give homage to the gods that despite such a grisly injury she was still alive and here with him. His lips moved over the slightly raised skin, caressing, revering. She hummed low in approval and slowly moved her hands through his hair. Then she started to gently tug and he moved up, his lips making a trail along her ribs and the valley between her breasts. _

_Her breasts were beautiful. He raised himself up slightly just so he could observe them. They were symmetrical and perfectly round; they weren't too big nor too small and they were adorned with splendidly rosy nipples. One of his hands cupped a globe and he watched with great interest as he squeezed just a little, fascinated with how it filled his hand almost completely._

_Sakura giggled and he looked up. "It's not like you haven't seen my tits a dozen times before," she said in a jokingly chiding tone._

_"They're perfect," he answered her and swooped in to take a protruding nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and he felt her back arch as she let out a low moan. _

_"Ugh...Shisui..." she breathed as he worked on the other. God, he loved it when she said his name._

_They had been in bed for hours already but Shisui felt as if he could worship her body for days at a time, with her sounds and the way her body responded favorably to his ministrations. When he made her come with his tongue, or his fingers or making love to her...there was no other place he would rather be and no other person he would rather be with.  
_

_His cock started to harden as he pictured making Sakura come again.  
_

_He slowly moved back down her body, dropping kisses along her smooth skin until he reached the fine little hairs covering her sex. Sakura immediately caught onto his intentions and opened her legs wider, letting out another wanton moan. He didn't just dive right in but propped himself on his elbows and looked down into the beautifully crafted masterpiece that was Sakura's pussy. He used fingers on both hands to trace her outer lips then spread them open a little wider. And he still marveled, even though he's seen this dozens of times, too. Like her nipples she was perfectly pink and still glistening from the previous times he came in her._

_ He didn't even have to search for her clit that was already so swollen with arousal. He lightly touched it with his thumb and Sakura squirmed restlessly. _

_"Oh god Shisui...please don't - ah!-" He pressed on it more firmly. "Tease!"_

_He chuckled to himself, contemplating mutiny, but acquiesced. His thumb continued to make consistent circles while the index and middle fingers of his other hand pumped inside of her. He knew exactly what she liked, which were different things according to the current mood. This time didn't call for rough and hasty actions but for slow and fastidious attentiveness. He was going to steadily build her to climax. And he loved watching every minute twitch of her body as he did so._

_He could see one of her hands clutching at the pillow under her head and the other holding onto one of the bars of her headboard. He could see the muscles in her arms flex as she strained against her feelings. Her eyes were shut and they would squeeze when she felt a particular wave of pleasure, then loosen, then squeeze again. He knew he was getting close when they stayed tightly shut. Her mouth was open in the shape of an 'o' and when desire would overwhelm her momentarily she either grit her teeth or open it as if to scream; many times she did with complete abandon. He could see her abdominal muscles harden and then relax and that was in direct correlation with her walls surrounding his fingers or tongue or whatever appendage that happened to be inside her at the moment, enclosing around him tightly then releasing. When the walls of her pussy pulsated frequently, it was another sign of how close they were to her impending orgasm. Her hips would move slowly in time with his fingers and then they would undulate erratically and seemingly of their own accord when she was near. Her legs would stiffen, relax, then stiffen until they were quavering with the need for the release of the tension._

_It was all so fucking beautiful. She was beautiful._

_This time, though his fingers were gentle, she screamed and writhed as if he were pounding into her and when she finally came her back arched almost off the bed. He watched in wonder as her entire body became taut for a few lengthy seconds then she stopped screaming, but proceeded to moan while she relaxed, her eyes still closed, panting heavily.  
_

_Shisui didn't waste any time. He moved over her and positioned himself at her center. Her eyes flashed open and her arms immediately went around his neck as he entered her, filling her completely with one long thrust. She leaned her head back and moaned again. He rocked into her with purposeful and luxuriant strides, holding himself up onto his hands, but then grabbed the headboard behind Sakura and increased his force. She also took hold of the bars again but to push herself away from it so to avoid smashing her head. But this only enabled Shisui to go into her deeper. She was so warm and slick and he knew he was coming soon. Sakura must have sensed this because she wrapped her legs around him in a gesture for him to go for it. He pumped into her a few more hard times before he went over the edge. He collapsed onto her and her hands rubbed soothingly along his back while she was humming appreciatively in his ear. _

_ When his breathing returned to normal he pushed himself off of her slightly and looked down. Her verdant eyes were lively and dancing with so many emotions that he leaned down and kissed her passionately. When they finished he looked at her again, softly stroking her hair...and he compulsively almost said it. He almost said it. He almost told her he loved her. _

_He wasn't sure - they hadn't been this way for a very long time - but he knew it was swiftly developing into much deeper feelings than infatuation. When he went on missions he really missed her, which reminded him of something.  
_

_"I'm going on a mission tomorrow. We leave at dawn."_

_He almost laughed at her expression. Her bottom lip came out in a comical pout. "Again?" she asked, disappointment evident in her tone. "How long?"_

_He shook his head. "Unconfirmed."_

_"Classified?"_

_He nodded ruefully. _

_She sighed heavily, knowing the routine. "Just hurry back to me, okay?"_

_He stared deeply into her crystalline eyes. "Always."_

Hot, searing pain lanced through Shisui's stomach and he dropped to his knees, clutching his wound. His hands were already covered in blood and when he looked down he saw it streaming out of its opening. His entire torso felt like it was on fire and that was when he knew this wasn't just some superficial cut; it probably went straight through. Without a healer here it was probably fatal.

And thinking of a healer, he thought, _so this is it then?_ Alongside the tormenting pain came the utter regret and sadness that swept over him at the prospect of never seeing Sakura again.

"Another Uchiha, huh? So they decided to come for me after all. They could have sent someone less...ah, distracted."

Shisui looked up to find a man in all black glaring down at him. His face was covered with a black mask and went all the way up to cover his head, concealing the color of his hair. He wore a black tunic, black ninja slacks and black sandals. The only things in the man's possession that weren't black were the katana he currently had suspended over his head and his eyes. The last half of his first weapon was dripping with blood and the front half that connected to the hilt was sterling. The gaze of his second weapon was piercing, cutting, menacing; the tomoe in his sharingan spinning wildly with raw hate.

Shisui took a fraction of second to glance around him and saw the members of his team. Or the remaining parts of them, spread haphazardly over the dirt road they were on amidst thick pools of blood. He gritted his teeth and winced against the agonizing pain in his gut. He was starting to become lightheaded.

"Come to think of it," the man continued in an emotionless voice. "I do believe you look familiar. Shunshin no Shisui, right? The pride of the Uchiha with your body-flicker technique. Hm." He started to chuckle lightly and they quickly turned to loud, maniacal cackles. "It doesn't look like your technique will be able to help you out now, does it!"

Shisui clenched his teeth harder. As a fail-safe, something that he thought he would never need unless he were, for some ludicrous reason, fighting Itachi to the death, he implanted a jutsu that automatically released him from a genjutsu should he ever be caught in one unawares.

Now that it activated Shisui knew the man was right in that his teleportation technique couldn't help him now. That jutsu used up almost all of his chakra and he simultaneously incurred a fatal injury.

Ironic that it was an abdominal wound.

His vision started to become blurry as he thought back to what happened. Even using his mind control technique would not aid him here, against another more powerful sharingan.

He was walking in the forest and saw the Sakura tree. Was he caught in this man's genjutsu before then?

Shisui was utterly dismayed that he didn't even know. How was that possible? Besides Itachi, he was the strongest genjutsu user in the Uchiha...in the whole village! How was it he didn't feel it coming or didn't sense when it happened?

He looked up at the traitor still laughing at him. Only another Uchiha could catch him.

Shisui had studied it long ago but had never met an Uchiha with that level of ability, but he knew this man possessed it. A special trait that enabled the castor to catch its prey in a genjutsu that warps the perception using their psyche. It was certainly clever in its duplicity. It uses either the prey's worst fears or most joyous memories to trap them. In Shisui's case, for a portion of a second, he saw the Sakura tree and started thinking of her. The genjutsu then brought out one of his best memories of her.

During his last moments he got to relive the night before he left Sakura. He realized it could have been worse, like his fears being replayed in his mind. He supposed this was more than he could ask for before he died. But he did regret not going home to her like he promised.

With the little bit of chakra he had left he quickly formed the hand seals for his own black hawk. It made its appearance in midair with a _pop _and immediately took off. That got the demented Uchiha's attention and he watched it unconcernedly as it flew away.

"So you realized you won't live soon. Well, lets get this over with then."

In the few moments he had before he went to the afterlife he felt only assurance knowing that his hawk would entrust Itachi with the information of what happened here. Then he was picturing a woman with pink hair and vividly green eyes before he used his last remaining chakra to activate the ANBU Destruction Jutsu to mercifully end his pain. The last thing thing he saw was his black hawk flying off into the distance before his world faded to black.


End file.
